Typically, software applications offer a basic level of support through built-in help content that provides answers to simple usage problems. However, when software users encounter complex problems, they are referred to a customer solution center that has access to a knowledge base containing solutions for such problems. This is primarily due to the fact that software developers cannot predetermine such complex situations and therefore do not include them into the help content.
Almost all software available today is equipped with standard help content that is accessed when a user “clicks” on an associated ‘Help’ button. For example, there is a standard ‘Help’ button in almost every window frame generated by an MS Windows® application. Each ‘Help’ button provides assistance on the data and/or function contained in the associated window. In the current scheme, the software loads an associated help file whenever a user clicks on the ‘Help’ button. The user is then able to maneuver through this file to get the required help content.
Software is growing in complexity due to increased functional capabilities. The help content provided with such software is frequently insufficient to resolve complex issues created by the software. The help content that ships with the software represents issues that a software company is both aware of and believes to be of interest to customers. Once a product has been deployed in the field, however, issues and situations arise for which there is not help content available.
For example, these issues can arise from use of the software in unanticipated situations, unforeseen incompatibilities, and/or other problems. Also, some users undoubtedly try to utilize the software to accomplish tasks for which it was not intended. In cases where it is not possible to resolve a problem through the above mentioned help content, the user typically either calls a help desk agent and/or a customer service representative associated with the software manufacturer.
To date, there are channels for a software provider to collect information on issues, and mechanisms to update or add help content. However, one problem facing software companies relates to how to distribute the updated help content to the installed customer base. One traditional answer has been to update the help content at a subsequent release, while posting articles in a support-related knowledge base that is external to the user environment.
With this approach, updated or new help content is not available to the customer in their environment, when they need the same. Further, such help content may even contradict information that is available in the installed help content that already exists.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.